This invention generally relates to the art of fiber optic connectors and, particularly, to a receptacle, such as an adapter, for receiving a fiber optic connector at one or both ends of the adapter.
Fiber optic connectors of a wide variety of designs have been employed to terminate optical fiber cables and to facilitate connection of the cables to other cables or other optical fiber transmission devices. A typical fiber optic connector includes a ferrule which mounts and centers an optical fiber or fibers within the connector. The ferrule may be fabricated of such material as ceramic. A ferrule holder or other housing component of the connector embraces the ferrule and may be fabricated of such material as molded plastic. A spring may be disposed within the housing or ferrule holder such that the ferrule is yieldably biased forwardly for engaging another fiber-mounting ferrule of a mating connecting device.
A pair of fiber optic connectors or a connector and another optical fiber transmission device often are mated in an adapter which centers the fibers to provide low insertion losses. The adapter couples the connectors together at an optical interface so that their encapsulated fibers connect end-to-end. The adapter may be an in-line component, or the adapter can be designed for mounting in an opening in a panel, backplane, circuit board or the like.
Various problems are encountered with adapters, receptacles and like devices which couple the connectors at an optical interface because the adapter or receptacle often is fabricated of two parts. The adapter is fabricated in two parts because ceramic split sleeves often are used in the adapter to center the connector ferrules, and it is much easier to assemble the sleeves through holes in the interfacing surfaces of the adapter parts. For instance, a pair of adapter halves may be joined at an optical interface by ultrasonically welding the parts together. This is common where the adapter parts are fabricated of plastic material. Unfortunately, the ultrasonic welds cause flashing problems as well as durability problems. In addition, such joining techniques cannot be used where the adapter halves are fabricated of die cast metal material, for instance. Alternatively, the adapter halves may be joined by a press-fit or a xe2x80x9csnapxe2x80x9d together procedure, but these techniques often create considerable xe2x80x9cplayxe2x80x9d between the adapter halves which decreases performance, and such techniques do not work well with metal components such as die cast material. Still further, the adapter halves may be joined by extraneous fasteners, brackets or the like which take up space on the outside of the adapter assembly. Often, there is insufficient space to accommodate such fastening mechanisms. The present invention is directed to solving these various problems by providing a unique interfacing system between a pair of halves of an adapter, receptacle or the like for coupling fiber optic connectors together at an optical interface.
An object, therefore, of the invention is to provide a new and improved adapter or receptacle assembly for mating a fiber optic connector along an optic axis with a complementary connecting device.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved interfacing system between a pair of receptacle or adapter type components.
In the exemplary embodiment of the invention, a pair of adapter halves are secured together at an interface by means of a securing post projecting from one adapter half at the interface generally parallel to the optic axis into a securing hole in the other adapter half. The securing post has a retaining hole extending transversely of the optic axis. The other adapter half has a passage extending from an outside wall into registry with the retaining hole in the securing post of the one adapter half. A securing pin is insertable through the passage in the other adapter half into the retaining hole in the securing post of the one adapter half to, thereby, secure the adapter halves in assembly.
According to one aspect of the invention, at least a pair of the securing posts and respective securing holes are provided. The securing posts and securing holes are spaced from each other transversely of the optic axis. A pair of the passages extend into registry with the respective retaining holes in the pair of securing posts. A one-piece securement clip forms a pair of the securement pins insertable through the pair of passages into the respective retaining holes. As disclosed herein, the one-piece securement clip is generally U-shaped to define a pair of leg portions which form the pair of the securement pins. The pair of passages and respective retaining holes are generally parallel.
According to another aspect of the invention, one of the pair of securing posts and a respective one of the securing holes are on each of the adapter halves at the interface. One of the pair of the passages is in each adapter half in registry with the retaining hole in the securing post of the other adapter half. In an alternate embodiment of the invention, both securing posts are on one adapter half and extend into a pair of securing holes in the other adapter half.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.